1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to seal for a watch stem and more specifically a seal assembly which is screw threaded onto the stem of a wrist watch with the seal and stem being related to a tube connected with the watch case in a conventional manner with the screw-on seal of this invention including an internally threaded member engaged with an externally threaded portion of the watch stem with the exterior surface of the internally threaded member being provided with a groove or notches receiving an O-ring seal to enable relatively quick and easy repair of a watch when an existing stem is broken due to weakened areas in the stem formed when a conventional seal is positioned in a groove on the stem.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Many watches and watch stem assemblies are provided with O-ring seals interconnecting the stem post and watch case or case tube in which the stem is grooved to receive an O-ring seal which causes a weakened area and subsequent breakage of the stem. The following U.S. patents disclose watch case structures including a stem and seal assembly.
3,699,767 PA1 4,152,889 PA1 4,292,682 PA1 4,346,464 PA1 4,403,870
While the above-listed patents disclose stem seals such as those presently used in watch structures, none of the above patents relate to a screw-on type seal engaged with an externally threaded portion of a watch stem with the screw-on seal being in the form of a nut or tube having an external groove formed therein to receive an O-ring seal which cooperates with the interior of a case tube that is rigidly press fitted into a watch case.